The Laboratory for Marine Animal Health will monitor the health of marine animals used in research at the Marine Biology Laboratory and the adjacent scientific community at Woods Hole, Mass. This will involve the investigation of disease outbreaks, evaluation of clinical signs and lesions, and development of diagnostic methods for recognition of infectious, parasitic, and toxicologic diseases. The laboratory will participate in the development of disease-free or disease-defined stocks, and other research animal needs. The laboratory will utilize pathology, microbiology, parasitology, immunology, epidemiology, toxicology and water quality evaluation in its investigations. A body of knowledge will be developed to assist in the maintenance of marine research animals free of diseases that interfere with experiments and influence the results. A long-range goal in the standardization of stocks of marine species suitable for well-controlled research. Emphasis will be placed on the development of marine invertebrate species as laboratory animals for research. The unique biological features of some of these species will be emphasized for their potential contributions to science and medicine. The availability of defined stocks of invertebrate animals will also support current efforts to employ invertebrates as alternatives to the animals now commonly used in research.